Field of the Invention
The Fluid Pan Deluxe will be used in the field of draining all sorts of liquids including but not limited to motor oil, transmission fluid, hydraulic fluid and water. This design will facilitate the draining of these fluids into containers without having to use funnels or other messy devices.